1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic cheese mold with a bottom and provided with a permeable layer of material tightly connected with the cheese mold, the wall of the latter comprising liquid outlet openings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a plastic cheese mold comprising a wall being provided with a liquid-permeable layer of material in the form of a non-woven consisting of thermoplastic fibers which are heatsealed to said wall, is known in the art. Said known plastic cheese mold is, however, only suitable for making spherical cheeses, more particularly Edam-cheeses.
Such spherical cheeses have the drawback that automatically operating metering machines can only difficultly subdivide them into portions of equal weight. Additionally there are important differences in the properties of the portions metered out.
There is therefore a great demand in the retail and in the wholesale trade, for cheeses having an oblong shape with an approximately equal cross section which lend themselves well to be subdivided into portions of equal weight and properties by means of automatically operating metering machines.